The Tale Of Two Malfoys
by GypsyAsh
Summary: Mayla Moon Malfoy, the loveable mystery twin of Draco, flies into Hogwarts at the beginning of 4th year and is sorted into Gryffindor and befriends the Trio... Magical Twins can get interesting! HGDM HPMM
1. Welcome Back

Hey all! I have just discovered the wonders of fanfiction. I have all of these wonderful stories swimming in my head that will finally have a home. Please forgive my grammar.. punctuation.. yadda yadda.. I slept through English class throughout High School. It might take some time for chapters to pop up because I prefer pen and paper to PCs so transcribing is involved. Fill free to send comments or suggestions about the Harry Potter storyline.. I've read all the books and seen the movies but I am not too keen on the Harry Potter guidelines.. If you catch my drift... I have found this a way to strengthen my writing abilities that my teachers are so fond of, so I hope you enjoy rather than destroy.

Anywho, this story will be told through Hermoine and Mayla Moon Malfoy.. who will be making an appearance soon. It's gonna be a good one.. SO ENJOY!

Much Love,

Ash

The wonderful characters and storyline that I have borrowed belong to J.k. Rowling and her imagination.

The Tale Of Two Malfoys

Chapter One

Welcome Back

The sun began to set on the first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The halls of the school buzzed with excitement as the children shared the stories of their summer. Talks of vacations to exotic places and shared accounts of that summers' Quidditch World Cup filtered through the ears of all the students except for one. Hermoine Granger, one of Hogwarts brightest, shuffled past the groups of chattering children and made her way to the cold stairs that led to the Dungeons. She stiffled a groan as she descended the stairway that led to her very last class of the day.

"Potions.." she grumbled to herself, "Why does Potions have to be the last class for the day?"

She sighed and heaved her bulging schoolbag higher onto her shoulder. Potions obviously wasn't a favorite class for Hermoine. Not that she didn't like the subject, the subject was absolutely fascinating, it was the teacher that drove her mad. Professor Severus Snape had made it a point to make Hermoines' life a living hell since her first year at Hogwarts. Not only was her teacher a torture, her Potions classmates were a headache too. Ofcourse she loved her fellow Gryffindors that shared the class with her, but the Slytherins that made up the other half were a totally different story.

You see, Slytherins hated all Gryffindors plain and simple, but none more than the Slytherin King himself, Draco Malfoy. And as Hermoine's luck would have it, the Slytherin King himself was in her Potions class.

"Hey!" Hermoine yelped as her schoolbag was pulled from her shoulder. She spun around angrily to greet the smiling face of Draco Malfoy. He was flanked on either side by a gigantic Crabbe and an even bigger Goyle.

"Watch where you're going Granger!" he hissed cooly. Hermoine narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth with a comeback but Malfoy had already slipped past with his snickering entourage in tow.

"Yay" she sighed as she picked up the spilled contents of her bookbag, " this is going to be a great day in potions."

Yup it's a short chapter but it's just the start..


	2. A Puzzle In Potions

The Tale Of Two Malfoys

Chapter Two

A Puzzle In Potions

The ears of Draco Malfoy were surely on fire because the degree of the obscenities that Hermoine mumbled under her breath..... were hot enough to singe that hairs on an Eskimos' butt.

Hermoine stood between her two best mates, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, at their table in the back of the Potions classroom. Draco stood confident and full of Slytherin pride at his table directly in front of Snape's dingy desk.

Hermoine leaned slightly to her right and whispered to Harry, "I despise that slimy git!"

Ron leaned into her left with a look of bewilderment and asked, "Who me?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes, "For heaven's sake Ron, not every slimy git is you!"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Hermoine continued. "I'm talking about Malfoy." Her upper lip curled at the very mention of his name. She watched as Ron's face fell sour.

"What's that spoilt brat done now?" he asked keeping his voice low for fear of Snape. Hermoine raised hers a little so both Ron and Harry could hear.

"On my way to class earlier, I was walking along and thinking about how much I despise having Potions to look forward to at the end of every day.." Harry nodded in agreement. "When someone knocked my bag from my shoulder. I turned around and _not _to my surprise it was Malfoy and his brain dead cohorts. I swear I could of pinched his little head off! And you know what he said to me? He had the nerve to tell me to watch where I was going!! Can you believe the nerve!!? I swear I'm going to.." But before Hermoine could finish her threat it was interrupted.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermoine winced as she recognized the voice and turned her attention to the front of the classroom. Snape was staring intensely at her as was everyone else in the class.

"Would you be so kind as to not torture us with your ranting and raging today! Keep the trap shut!" He paused then added. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Through gritted teeth Hermoine apologized and class resumed. Her gaze fell upon a certain smirking Slytherin at the front of the room. She clenched her teeth so hard that she was sure that they would shatter into a thousand pieces. She held his stare for a minute, sending telepathic obscenities that he was wordlessly receiving. He threw her one last smirk before turning back to his potion. With her peripheral vision Hermoine saw Ron open his mouth ready to fill her ear with his distaste for Malfoy. She immediately shushed him for fear of a reoccurring confrontation with Snape. Hermoine allowed her glare to bore into the back of Draco's blonde head. She watched as he carefully chopped his rosemary and then scoop all the tiny pieces into his hand..... that's when she noticed it.

His hand that held the rosemary was trembling with such force, that tiny bits of the herb were snowing down onto the table. At this she cocked her eyebrow. This was very un-Slytherin like. Hell, this was very un-Draco like. Hermoine glanced around the room to see if anyone else had taken notice. Everyone seemed engrossed in their potion making, even Malfoy's half-wit partner Goyle was taking no notice. She glanced at Ron, who was busy cutting his own rosemary and then over to Harry who diligently taking notes.

A smile crept onto Hermoine's face as she watched Malfoy's hand tremble.

"Maybe he's nervous..." she pondered, " about messing up his potion."

The notion and the smile quickly faded when she saw him drop the remaining rosemary and grasp the table for support. Odd. Goyle had now taken notice and seemed to be asking Malfoy if he was alright. Malfoy ignored him as usual. With half his face visible, Hermoine saw him wince and grab his side in pain.

"Proffeser!" Goyle yelped, only to recieve a smack to the arm by a selfrighteous Malfoy. Snape looked up from his place beside Neville's table and looked quizingly at the two boys.

"Proffesor Snape Sir," Draco began before Snape could question them, "may I use the restroom Sir?"

Snaped stared at Malfoy for a minute as if trying to read some hidden meaning to his favorite pupils question. "Quick with it Mr. Malfoy." Snape snapped before returning his attention back to pestering Neville Longbottom.

Hermoine watched as Malfoy straightened himself and walked cooly to the door at the back of the room. As he passed her she shot him a questioning glance but he seemed oblivios to his surroundings. She noticed a glazed look to his eyes and shuddered.

"This is a strange day." She mummbled to herself.

The strange had yet to come.


	3. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

The Tale Of Two Malfoys

Chapter Three

Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

The Great Hall bustled with noise as Hermoine Granger entered through the large wooden doors. She walked the length of the long Gryffindor table to her usual seat beside Harry and Ron. The two boys were engaged in an intense conversation of Quidditch. She greeted both and they back, but strained as far from the conversation as possible. Hermoine wasn't a Quidditch enthusiast. She blew out a long sigh and looked up in time to catch Malfoy taking his usual seat at the Slytherin table.

He was looking better now, she noticed, but that creepy look in his eyes was still there. She watched as Crabbe and Goyle fussed over him obviously concerned and Pansy Parkinson try to feed him a glass of pumpkin juice... But he was having none of it.

Malfoy seemed to stare into oblivion as if replaying some horrible deed over and over in his head. She observed as his eyes skimmed the room still in their smokey haze, searching for nothing at all.. until his eyes locked with hers. Hermoine watched as the cloud floated away from his eyes and they seemed to brighten a bit. She thought she saw him smile at her. Not the usual Malfoy smirk but a genuine smile.

Hermoine held his gaze for a moment transfixed until his eyes widened in disbelief at their intentions. She watched his mouth pop open in surprise and felt hers do the same. Hermoine dropped her head and stared intensely at her empty dinner plate. She glanced up to see Malfoy doing the same.

"What the hell was that all about?" she wondered as she scooped a serving of mashed potatoes on her plate.

Dinner oozed on as usual with no more exciting events since the Malfoy stare down. Hermoine was now enveloped in figuring out where Ron stored all that food in his gangly body. He was currently eating a chicken leg with one hand while scooping peas with the other.

"Gross." Hermoine stated as peas rolled out of Ron's overstuffed mouth. "Lavender is really going to find that appealing." She was referring to Ron's current obsession whom he was always trying to impress.

"Imff tiffin fru...." Hermoine cut him short.

"That's okay Ron." Hermoine offered "Please don't let me pull you away from your peas."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to his food. Hermoine tapped her finger vigorously against the table as she contemplated stealing a glance at Malfoy. After a minute of personal encouragements, she bored her eyes from her spasmodic finger to the middle of the Slytherin table. Her eyebrows furrowed as her gaze rested upon a disturbed Malfoy.

Malfoy was standing alert next to the Slytherin table with a look of wild anxiety on his face. His attention wasn't focused on anyone or anything in the Great Hall but on the doors that led to it.

As soon as Hermoine redirected her gaze to the source of Draco's interest, the wooden doors to the Great Hall exploded open. Immediate silence fell over the students of Hogwarts as a small hooded figure upon a Nimbus 2000 rocketed into the Great Hall.

The heavily cloaked intruder swayed uneasily into the room until about half way when the broom was left behind to continue on foot. The hooded stranger's destination was obviously the teacher's table as it pursued at alarming speed. Then suddenly, about a third of the way down the hall, the hood floated back to reveal a wild bob of silver curls. The Great Hall gasped in unison. The intruder was a girl and a cute one at that!

With her destination reached, the young girl skidded to a stop. With a hand clenching her side.. her large hazel eyes full of tears... a freckled bloody button nose and her dimpled cheeks she dropped to her knees to speak to an alarmed Dumbledore. With all of the breath in her body she cried..

"Death Eaters! They're coming!"

Then she collapsed into the waiting arms of a silver haired Draco Malfoy.

_This is where I'm going with this story... Mayla has been locked away for going against the Malfoy Family Legacy... the whole crazy death eater thing... Luscious sees her as a disgrace and a bad influence for Draco... She's been stored away at Wanda Wyndells School of Magic (for girls).. Nice huh?..hehe.. She's a good kid with good intentions and will hopefully bring Draco back to the good side of things... She's pretty much his opposite.. I'm going to have fun with this... Brother and sister fights are priceless..ecspecially twins (and magical twins at that)... and maybe we'll find out a couple of Draco's embarrassing childhood secrets!..hehe.. okay.. I'm finished...later!_


End file.
